Hayate Ayasaki
Hayate is the main protagonist of the story and the current butler of the Sanzen'in family. Prior to working as a butler, Hayate worked to support his parents' bad habits since the age of nine, always moving from job to job due to his employers finding out that he is underage. The experience gained from said jobs does mean, however, that he, of all characters possesses the most extensive practical knowledge as to how the world operates. Hayate is a very selfless and generous person, always trying to help others in need even if it means causing harm to himself. He is very independent and skilled in many things, being a good cook, housekeeper, and can even identify fake works of art among many others. He has super human strength, speed, and endurance allowing Hayate to do things which are normally impossible. However, Hayate is rather dense when it comes to love. His poor empathy is always troubling him as he always misunderstands the feelings of people around him like Nagi's feelings towards him. This is probably because of his innocent personality and inexperience with girl's thoughts and feelings. Despite of that he always tend to attract other girls like Hinagiku and Ayumu mainly because of his kind, considerate and attractive personality. Family Hayate's dad refuses to get employed, while his mother is a compulsive gambler. Both his parents are Hayate's main cause of his problems during his early childhood. His brother, Ikusa, spends most of his time helping random people. Hayate remembers him as a kind person who always took care of him when his parents were not around. Hayate is motivated to become like him as a kind and gentle person, never leaving people in need. He is the one who told Hayate to apologize to Athena after he met him just after he left Athena's castle, regretting his words towards her. Shortly afterwards he actually went to save Athena and is the one who freed her from The Royal Garden. Skills and Abilities As a butler, he is capable of doing many chores such as cleaning, cooking, washing and gardening. He is also capable of understanding Nagi's strange behavior but is oblivious to her feelings towards him. Throughout his life Hayate has also acquired other more questionable skills. Like cheating in Mahjong to ensure he wins, and fast swapping of authentic art with fake ones to trick buyers. He is also very good at pedaling, even capable of outracing a car on an open road with just a bike and Ayumu as passenger. Besides being a normal butler, he is also an expert "Combat Butler", fighting anyone who tries to harm Nagi. Hayate has defeated many enemies like Gilbert Kent and Eight : Nursing Robot, and other butlers in Hakuou Academy. He is capable of dodging attacks from Hinagiku and ballistic weaponry. He once demonstrated a skilled use of fire-arms (capable of wielding a HK MG3 single-handed) and is essentially invincible with physical prowess far surpassing any normal human being. Hayate once parried a sword thrust easily with just two fingers. Hayate also managed to create an ultimate technique called Hayate no Gotoku (Whimsical Hurricane). But probably his greatest skill in fighting is with swords. He was trained by Athena to use swords at an early age, and by wielding Masamune he was able to defeat King Midas and free Athena from his possession. Childhood Around ten years ago, he met someone dressed as santa. That person told him to "work hard, for those who are honest have the last laugh" this became his way of life. One day, he was accused of stealing his classmate's money. Feeling depressed, he ran away after learning that his father had been stealing the money. He tripped and fell down in The Royal Garden. After that, he met Athena Tennos, became her butler, and fell in love with her. Athena is the cause for Hayate's superhuman strength, she used some kind of magic on him to release his body's full potential. She is also the one who taught Hayate how to become a butler, teaching him how to do his chores properly. She even taught Hayate to fight, teaching him how to use swords. This will shortly prove useful as Hayate found the courage to protect Izumi from the stray dog. However he had a fight with her resulting into their separation. The argument heated up since Hayate blindly believed that his parents would change for the better, but Athena knew it was impossible. Furthered by the fact that Hayate mentioned Athena having no family which caused her to lose control. During this fight Hayate first witnessed her possession though he still did not fully realized it by then. All he saw at that time was King Midas' manifestation behind Athena. They had never met since then but he held at heart the things Athena have taught him. Story In his turning to the age of 16 , Hayate's parents had so much debt and sold their son to the supposedly "A group of Good Men" for a sum of 150 Million Yen. Hayate managed to outrun them and ended up in the central park, there he met Nagi and saves her from two guys who were trying to seduce her. In reality, Hayate wanted to kidnap her for ransom but when he tried to tell Nagi his intentions, she mistook his word as a confession of love. After a failed kidnapping attempt, Nagi got kidnapped for real by two unknown men. Hayate managed to save her by catching up with a bicycle though he was badly wounded afterwards. After learning of Hayate's debt, Nagi paid them off for him resulting to his debt transferring over to her. She hired Hayate as her personal butler in place for her previous butler, Himegami, with a very generous debt repayment plan. Since then Hayate has been adjusting to his new life of serving as Nagi's butler alongside Maria, the maid. Among his first challenges were gaining the acceptance of the head butler Klaus and Nagi's white tiger pet Tama. Klaus was against hiring Hayate for his lack of credibility, and only accepted him temporarily after he beat Eight : Nursing Robot. Tama was also rather hostile to Hayate, and revealed to him that Tama was able to talk like humans. His next obstacle was dealing with Nagi's friends, mainly Sakuya and Isumi. Sakuya from the moment they met, wanted Hayate to be a comedian. Hayate had to put up with her numerous unconventional requests including doing a stand up comedy show on her birthday. On the other hand Isumi always got lost or in trouble that Hayate ended up looking out for her alot, and later he even helped her on exorcising evil spirits. He also met Nagi's grandfather Mikado, who gave him a cursed King's Jewel that brought him even more bad luck, Isumi would later cleanse his stone. Hayate would also be reunited with former classmate Ayumu; Hayate stopped going to school when he became a butler. Ayumu had a crush on Hayate for a long time, and when they were reunited she confessed her love. Hayate rejected her in a comical way, but Ayumu still ended up hurt but promised to persists on. This would lead to a rivalry between Ayumu and Nagi, and since then Ayumu had been very present in Hayate's life. When Nagi started going to school, Hayate had to bring her lunch. This was his first time to Hakuou Academy, and here he met the Katsura sisters, Yukiji a teacher in Hakuou and Hinagiku the student council president. Hayate and Hinagiku would be involved in so many activities and adventures, and even though Hinagiku's feelings for Hayate would grew throughout the story, he remains oblivious to her feelings. With Nagi's and Maria's help, he also got enrolled in Hakuou and ended up in Nagi's class. He befriended more people like Izumi, Miki, and Risa. The three would often play pranks on Hayate, get him involved in various troubling things just for fun. Hayate then had been very busy because of school, work, and Nagi's multiple random, outrageous demands. On top of that he would need to pass the butler test held in the Tiger's Den for Butlers where he met Sonia who wanted to kill Nagi for revenge. He also met the dead priest Linn Regiostar who has been a source of quite some problems for Hayate. His life as a butler and student continued with many random events, like buying underwear for Aika; dealing with Kotetsu's sexual advances; rescuing Nagi from a uncontrollable UFO; going on a fake date with Maria; helping Nagi in her part time job; spying on Saki's marriage meeting with Kaoru due to Wataru's request; and even getting cross-dressed by a curse. His daily life was very tiring, but also very filled with fun and relationships. However one day Hayate was reminded of his past, and on that night he dreamed of the things that happened. He dreamed of the time he spent with Athena. He was able to put this at the back of his mind, but it was only for a short time. Golden Week vacation arrived and Hayate along with Nagi and Maria went to Mykonos as their first stop. In Mykonos, Hayate would experience time travelling to save Nagi in the past. Next they went to Athens, and it is here that Hayate was finally reunited with Athena. Hayate had wandered into her garden, but Athena pretended not knowing him. He tried to make Athena remember but Machina, her new butler, arrived to stop him. He left the place, not knowing what to do and wondering if Athena had truly forgotten about him. After some thought and encouragement from Hinagiku, Hayate returned to confront Athena again but this time he was badly beaten by Machina before he could even speak to her. He was brought inside her home where she nursed Hayate. When he woke up he searched for Athena in her home, when they finally met they talked about the past. Athena would soon be possessed again by King Midas and attack Hayate, Isumi and Sakuya came to help him but they were no match for her, they escaped just in time. Isumi explained to Hayate about Athena's possession and the importance of the King's Jewel. However Hayate was unable to choose whether to keep the stone for Nagi's inheritance or to destroy it to save Athena. In the end it was Nagi who made the choice, noticing Hayate's troubles she destroyed the King's Jewel. Hayate with Isumi immediately returned to Athena's home to free her from King Midas, they had to fight numerous mythological creatures before they could face off with King Midas who was trying to absorb Athena physically. Isumi was quickly defeated and when Hayate was losing Hinagiku, wearing her Hero Red costume, came to help and gave Hayate the sword Masamune. With the sword Hayate was able to beat King Midas and rescue Athena. Both of them quickly embraced each other, after a long time since 10 years ago. They flirted and they talked, trying to make up for all the lost time. Athena told Hayate of what happened after he left, about how a man came to save and free her from The Royal Garden, Hayate immediately recognized the man as his brother Ikusa. When the bell tolled, Hayate mentioned about Nagi being worried. Athena then asked Hayate what kind of person she was. Hayate talked about her, but as Athena listened to Hayate, she realized of how much Hayate has gained with his life with Nagi. She did not want to take it all away from him by being selfish and asking him to be her butler instead. She told Hayate that she won't be returning to Japan, and that this was farewell and she confessed that she loved Hayate. Hayate too said he loved her, and apologized for the past. They kissed and parted ways. Hayate would go back to Mykonos for one more day of vacation before returning to Japan. Back in Japan Hayate had to deal with the problem of Nagi losing the inheritance and thus the mansion. Nagi had decided they would use her remaining money of 20 million yen to buy an apartment for them to live in, and rent the other rooms for income. And it was Hayate's task to find a suitable apartment for them. Alter Ego Hermione Ayasaki Hermione was the disguise for Hayate when he was being cursed by a doll (in episode 11-12 of Season 2 and chapters 92-96). Because of this Izumi Segawa's butler and brother, Kotetsu Segawa fell in love with him. In addition to looking poor and seedy, Hayate can also appear to be extremely feminine. He has a girlish face and is good at housework such as cooking and cleaning, which are usually thought to be work for women; he is also very modest and sensitive, all of which contribute to others' perception of him as feminine. This has led to him being forced to wear girls' clothing or cosplay in feminine outfits such as nekomimi, a maid and so on. Both Tama and Klaus have fallen for Hayate when he wears girls' clothing. Later on, this female alter-ego is given a name: Ayasaki Hermione , which is probably a reference to the main heroine of the Harry Potter series. Ayasaki Hermione has officially "appeared" once in each season of the anime (officially meaning whenever Hayate lies by saying his name is Ayasaki Hermione in order to hide the fact he was unintentionally cross-dressing at that time. He has been forced to cross-dress at other times, but he is not referred to by his alter-ego's name on these occasions). However, in recent Hayate no Gotoku manga popularity polls, it was seen that there are votes for two different characters, one being Ayasaki Hermione, the other being Hayate dressed as female. Trivia *Hayate makes a cameo appearance in Zettai Karen Children, same studio who produce Hayate no Gotoku, with Nagi in episode 9 and 26. Tama also appears with Hayate in episode 18. *Sanzenin Nagi made a cameo appearance in Shakugan No Shana-Tan 2, with her saying "baka-Hayate! BAKA BAKA!" Category:Characters